creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vulthoom
Para un observador superficial puede haber parecido que Bob Haines y Paul Septimus Chanler tenían muy poco en común, aparte del problema de estar varados sin recursos en un mundo extraño. Haines, tercer piloto ayudante de un crucero estelar, había sido acusado de insubordinación por sus superiores, y abandonado en Ignarh, la metrópolis comercial de Marte, y el puerto de todo el tráfico espacial. El cargo en su contra era mayormente un asunto de índole personal, pero Haines no había sido capaz de encontrar una nueva salida; y el salario de un mes que le habían pagado al partir había sido devorado con espantosa rapidez por los precios piratas del Tellurian Hotel. Chanler, un escritor profesional de ficción interplanetaria, había viajado a Marte para fortalecer su imaginativo talento con un trabajo preliminar de observación y experiencia. Su dinero había desaparecido en unas semanas, y el repuesto que esperaba de su editor todavía no había llegado. Los dos hombres, además de sus infortunios, compartían una curiosidad ilimitada por todo lo marciano. Su sed por lo exótico, y su inclinación al vagabundeo en lugares habitualmente prohibidos para los terráqueos, los habían lanzado juntos, a pesar de las diferencias de temperamento, y los habían hecho amigos rápidamente. Tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones, habían pasado el día anterior en el laberinto extrañamente apiñado del viejo Ignarh, llamado por los marcianos como Ignar-Vath, sobre el lado este del gran Canal Yahan. Regresaban al atardecer, y siguiendo la ribera de mármol púrpura junto al agua, casi llegaron al puente de una milla de longitud que los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad moderna, Ignarh-Luth, en la que estaban los consulados terráqueos, las oficinas de exportaciones y los hoteles. Era la hora marciana de veneración, cuando los Aihais se reúnen en sus templos sin techo a implorar el regreso del pasante Sol. Como los latidos de febriles pulsos metálicos, el sonido de innumerables batintines incesantes atravesaba el delgado aire. Las calles, increíblemente retorcidas, estaban casi vacías, y sólo unas pocas barcazas, con inmensas velas romboidales de color malva y escarlata, iban de aquí para allá sobre las aguas, profundamente verdes. La luz desaparecía con visible velocidad detrás de las torres pesadas y las pagodas con forma de pirámide de Ignar-Luth. El frío de la noche que llegaba comenzó a penetrar las sombras de los enormes gnomoms solares que bordeaban el canal a intervalos regulares. Los sones quejumbrosos de los batintines murieron de repente en Ignar-Vath, dejando un silencio extrañamente murmurado. Los edificios de la ciudad inmemorial se hicieron enormes contra el cielo de obscuro esmeralda que ya estaba poblado de estrellas heladas. Una mezcla de olores exóticos e indistinguibles llenaba la penumbra. El perfume estaba pleno de misterio extraño, y excitaba y preocupaba a los dos terráqueos que se habían quedado silenciosos a medida que se aproximaban al puente, sintiendo la opresión de extrañeza siniestra que llegaba de todos lados en la cada vez mayor desolación. Más profundamente que a la luz del día, escucharon las respiraciones sofocadas y escondidas, movimientos tortuosos de una vida por siempre inescrutable para los hijos de otros planetas. El vacío entre la Tierra y Marte había sido cruzado, pero, ¿quién podía cruzar el abismo evolutivo entre terráqueos y marcianos? Las personas eran bastante amistosas a su modo taciturno: habían tolerado la intrusión de los terráqueos y habían permitido el comercio entre los mundos. Sus idiomas habían sido dominados, su historia estudiada, por expertos terrestres. Pero no podía haber un real intercambio de ideas. Su civilización ya era antigua y compleja antes de la fundación de Lemuria; su ciencia, arte y religión eran de edades inconcebibles, y hasta la más simple de sus costumbres era el fruto de extrañas fuerzas y condiciones. En ese momento, enfrentados a la precariedad de su situación, Haines y Chanler sentían real terror del mundo desconocido que los rodeaba con esa inconmensurable antigüedad. Apresuraron el paso. El ancho pavimento que bordeaba el canal estaba aparentemente desierto, y el ligero puente sin barandas estaba sólo custodiado por diez estatuas colosales de héroes marcianos que amenazaban con actitudes guerreras desde antes del comienzo del primer cruce aéreo. Los terráqueos se vieron de algún modo sorprendidos cuando una figura viviente, un poco menos gigantesca que las imágenes talladas, salió de las profundas sombras y se aproximó con pasos poderosos. thumb|220pxLa figura, de casi diez pies de alto, era de una yarda más alta que el Aihai promedio, pero presentaba la conformación familiar de un gran pecho abultado y extremidades huesudas con varios ángulos. La cabeza poseía altas orejas encendidas y fosas nasales como pozos que se cerraban y abrían visiblemente en la penumbra. Los ojos estaban hundidos en profundas órbitas, y eran mayormente invisibles, excepto por unos diminutos destellos rojos que parecían arder suspendidos en las cuencas de una calavera. De acuerdo con las costumbres nativas, este raro personaje estaba todo desnudo, pero una especie de cuerda alrededor del cuello –una cadena de plata curiosamente martillada– indicaba que era el sirviente de algún noble señor. Haines y Chanler estaban asombrados, ya que nunca habían visto a un marciano de tan prodigiosa estatura. La aparición, era claro, se dirigía hacia ellos. Se detuvo al llegar, sobre el pavimento de mármol. Se asombraron aún más por la voz, retumbante y reverberante como la de un enorme sapo, con la que comenzó a hablarles. A pesar del tono gutural interminable y de la notable mala pronunciación de ciertas vocales y consonantes, se dieron cuenta de que las palabras estaban en idioma humano. –Mi amo les convoca –vociferó el coloso–. Su situación es conocida por él. Les ayudará generosamente a cambio de cierta colaboración que ustedes le pueden brindar. Vengan conmigo. –Eso suena perentorio –murmuró Haines–. ¿Deberíamos ir? Probablemente sea un príncipe Aihai caritativo, al que le han hablado de nuestras reducidas circunstancias. ¿Adivinas de qué se trata? –Sugiero que sigamos al guía –dijo Chanler, entusiasmado–. Su propuesta suena como el primer capítulo de una novela de suspenso. –Está bien –dijo Haines, al gigante–. Condúcenos a tu amo. Con pasos moderados para ajustarlos a los de los terráqueos, el coloso los hizo salir del puente custodiado por los héroes, y les condujo hacia la obscuridad púrpura verdosa que había inundado ya Ignar-Vath. Más allá del pavimento, un callejón bostezaba como una caverna de gran boca entre las mansiones sin luz y los almacenes, cuyos amplios balcones y techos en saledizo estaban casi suspendidos en el aire. El callejón estaba desierto, y el Aihai, que se movía como una sombra creciente a través del anochecer; se detuvo en una entrada profunda y amplia. Detenidos junto a él, Chanler y Haines escucharon el ruido metálico que se producía al abrirse la puerta, la que, al igual que todas las puertas marcianas, se abría hacia arriba como los portalones medievales. Su guía se perfiló contra la luz azafranada que provenía de bloques de mineral radioactivo colocado en los muros y en el techo de una antecámara circular. Les precedía, de acuerdo con la costumbre, e inmediatamente vieron que la habitación estaba vacía. La puerta descendió detrás de ellos, aparentemente sin que nadie la manipulara. Chanler, al mirar la cámara sin ventanas, se sintió invadido por esa alarma indefinible que se siente en espacios cerrados. Bajo las circunstancias actuales, parecía no haber razón para temer peligro o traición, pero de pronto sintió un loco deseo de escapar. Haines, por su parte, estaba preguntándose, casi perplejo, por qué la puerta interior estaba cerrada, y por qué el amo de la casa no había aparecido a recibirlos. De alguna manera, sentía que la casa estaba deshabitada; había algo de vacío y desolado en el silencio que les rodeaba. El Aihai, parado en el centro de la habitación desnuda y sin muebles, les había enfrentado como si fuera a hablarles. Sus ojos brillaban inescrutables en sus profundas órbitas y su boca se abrió, mostrando una doble hilera de dientes afilados. Pero ningún sonido provino de sus labios que se movían, y las notas que emitió debían pertenecer a esa escala de sobretonos que es capaz de emitir la voz marciana, más allá de la audición humana. No había dudas de que el mecanismo de la puerta había sido operado con sobretonos similares, y ahora, en respuesta, el piso entero de la cámara, forjado en metal obscuro, comenzó a descender lentamente, como cayendo en un enorme foso. Haines y Chanler, asombrados, vieron las luces azafranadas desaparecer por encima de ellos. Iban hacia abajo, junto con el gigante, hacia las sombras y la obscuridad, por un amplio pozo circular. Se escuchaba el crujido incesante del metal que les producía dentera por su tono insoportable. Como un racimo de estrellas amarillas que se alejaba, las luces se apagaban y empequeñecían por encima de ellos. Su descenso continuaba todavía y ya no pudieron distinguir sus propios rostros, o el del Aihai, en la obscuridad de ébano a través de la que caían. Haines y Chanler fueron acosados por miles de dudas y sospechas, y comenzaron a preguntarse si no habían sido un tanto imprudentes al aceptar la invitación. –¿A dónde nos lleva? –dijo Haines, sin rodeos–. ¿Vive su amo en el subsuelo? –Vamos hacia mi amo –respondió el marciano, cortante–. Él les espera. El racimo de luces se había convertido en una sola, parpadeó y se esfumó en la noche del Infinito. Había una sensación de profundidad irremediable, como si hubieran bajado hasta el mismo centro de ese mundo extraño. La extrañeza de la situación llenaba a los terráqueos de inquietud creciente. Se habían comprometido en un misterio desconocido que comenzaba a saber a amenaza y peligro. No podían saber nada a través de su guía. No era posible retroceder... y ambos estaban sin armas. El crujido estridente del metal fue haciéndose más lento y se detuvo con un triste gemido. Un brillo rojizo que surgió a través del círculo de esbeltas columnas que había reemplazado a los muros del foso encandiló a los terráqueos. Un instante después, mientras bajaban a través de la luz que lo inundaba todo, el piso bajo sus pies se volvió firme. Vieron que era parte del piso de una gran caverna iluminada por semiesferas carmesí empotradas en el techo. El espacio era circular, con pasillos que salían de él en todas direcciones, desde el centro, como los rayos de una rueda. Varios marcianos, no menos gigantescos que el guía, pasaban rápidamente de un lado al otro, en enigmáticos vagabundeos. Se escuchaban latidos extraños y el martilleo de escondida maquinaria que palpitaba en el aire, y hacía temblar el piso. –¿Qué supones que es este lugar? –murmuró Chanler–. Debemos estar a varias millas por debajo de la superficie. Nunca escuché de nada así, excepto en algunos de los viejos mitos Aihai. Este lugar debe ser Ravormos, el mudo subterráneo de Marte, donde se supone que Vulthoom, el dios maligno, duerme por mil años en medio de sus adoradores. El guía le había escuchado. –Ustedes han llegado a Ravormos –vociferó portentosamente–. Vulthoom está despierto, y no dormirá por otros mil años. Es él quién ha enviado por ustedes; y ahora les llevaré hasta la cámara de audiencias. Haines y Chanler, demudados más allá de toda medida, siguieron al marciano desde el extraño elevador hacia uno de los pasillos. –Debe haber alguna clase de broma en esto –murmuró Haines–. Escuché sobre Vulthoom, también, pero es una simple superstición, como Satanás. Los marcianos modernos no creen en él en estos días, aunque escuché que todavía hay una especie de culto demoníaco entre los parias y las castas bajas. Apostaría a que hay algún noble tratando de hacer una revolución contra el emperador reinante, Cykor, y que ha establecido sus cuarteles bajo tierra. –Eso suena razonable –aceptó Chanler–. Un revolucionario podría llamarse a sí mismo Vulthoom: el truco podría funcionar en la psicología Aihai. Tienen cierto gusto por las metáforas altisonantes y los títulos fantásticos. Se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo una especie de sobrecogimiento ante la vastedad del mundo-caverna cuyos corredores iluminados se abrían hacia todos lados. Las suposiciones que habían expresado comenzaron a parecer inadecuadas: lo improbable se hizo cierto, lo fabuloso se convirtió en un hecho, y les estaba envolviendo más y más. Los sonidos lejanos y misteriosos, aparentemente, tenían origen preternatural; los apresurados gigantes que cruzaban la cámara con carga desconocida llevaban a cabo una especie de actividad sobrenatural. Haines y Chanler eran ambos altos y fornidos, pero los marcianos a su alrededor tenían todos nueve o diez pies de altura. Algunas llegaban casi a los once pies, y poseían musculatura proporcionada. Sus rostros tenían el aspecto de momias de inmensa edad, incongruente con su agilidad y vigor. Haines y Chanler fueron conducidos a lo largo de un corredor con techo en arco, donde las semiesferas rojas, indudablemente formadas por metal radioactivazo artificialmente, brillaban en intervalos, como soles aprisionados. Bajaron escalón por escalón una escalera de gigantes, con el marciano caminando con agilidad por delante. Se detuvo ante las puertas abiertas de una cámara recortada en la roca básica adamantina. –Entren –dijo, y retiró su cuerpo para permitirles pasar. La cámara era pequeña pero amplia, con el techo elevado como el interior de una aguja. Los muros y el piso estaban teñidos por la luz de los rayos violeta de una única semiesfera arriba, muy lejos, en el domo estrecho. El lugar estaba vacío, y sólo amoblado con un curioso trípode de metal negro, fijo en el centro del piso. Contenía un bloque oval de cristal y desde él, como desde un pozo helado, se levantó una flor helada, abriendo sus pétalos de suave marfil que se tiñeron con la extraña luz. Bloque, flor y trípode parecían partes de una pieza de escultura. Al cruzar el umbral, los terráqueos se dieron cuenta enseguida que los truenos palpitantes y los batintines reverberantes se habían apagado en un silencio profundo. Era como si hubiesen entrado en un santuario en el cual el sonido fuera excluido por una mística barrera. Las puertas permanecían abiertas detrás de ellos. El guía se había marchado, pero, de alguna manera, sentían que no estaban solos, y les parecía que unos ojos escondidos espiaban desde los muros vacíos. Perturbados y desorientados, miraron a la pálida flor, advirtiendo siete delgadas lenguas, que se curvaban blandamente hacia afuera, como pétalos, desde el corazón perforado como un pequeño incensario. Chanler comenzó a preguntarse si estaba realmente tallada, o si una flor real había sido mineralizada por medio de la química marciana. Entonces, asombrosamente, un sonido surgió del capullo: una voz increíblemente dulce, clara y sonora, cuyos tonos, perfectamente articulados, no eran ni Aihai ni terráqueos. –Yo, quien habla, soy la entidad conocida como Vulthoom –dijo la voz–. No se sorprendan, ni se atemoricen: es mi deseo ser amistoso con ustedes a cambio de la consideración que, espero, no encontrarán imposible. Antes de nada, de todos modos, debo explicar ciertos asuntos que les dejarán perplejos. No dudo que habrán escuchado las leyendas populares que me conciernen, y las habrán despreciado como simples supersticiones. Como todos los mitos, son parcialmente verdad y parcialmente falsedad. No soy ni dios ni demonio, sino un ser que llegó a Marte desde otro Universo en antiguos ciclos. Aunque no soy inmortal, el periodo de mi vida el mucho más largo que el de las criaturas evolucionadas en los mundos de su sistema solar. Estoy gobernado por leyes biológicas extrañas, con periodos alternados de sopor y vigilia que duran siglos. Es virtualmente cierto, como creen los Aihai, que duermo por mil años y que permanezco consciente por otros mil. »En el tiempo en que sus ancestros eran todavía los hermanos de sangre de los monos, volé desde mi propio mundo hacia este intercósmico exilio, perseguido por enemigos implacables. Los marcianos dicen que caí del cielo como un meteoro encendido, y los mitos interpretan así el descenso de mi nave estelar. Encontré una civilización madura, sin embargo inmensamente inferior respecto de la que yo provenía. Los reyes y jerarcas del planeta me hubieran arrojado fuera, pero reuní unos pocos partidarios, dándoles armas superiores a las de la ciencia marciana; y después de una gran guerra, me establecí con firmeza y gané otros seguidores. No me importaba conquistar Marte, sino ocultarme en este mundo caverna en la que he habitado desde entonces con mis partidarios. A ellos, por su fe, concedí una longevidad que es casi igual a la mía. Para asegurar su longevidad, también les di el don de un sopor correspondiente con el mío. Duermen y despiertan conmigo. »Hemos mantenido este orden de existencia por algunos siglos. Pocas veces me he entrometido en los quehaceres de los habitantes de la superficie. Sin embargo, ellos me han convertido en un dios maligno, o en un espíritu, aunque demonio es una palabra sin sentido para mí. Poseo varios sentidos y facultades desconocidos para ustedes o los marcianos. Mi percepción puede extenderse, a deseo, sobre enormes superficies de espacio, y aun de tiempo. Por eso, supe de su problema, y les he llamado aquí con la esperanza de obtener su consentimiento en cierto plan. Para ser breve, me he cansado de Marte, un mundo senil que casi está muerto, y deseo establecerme en un planeta más joven. La Tierra serviría a mis propósitos. Ahora mismo, mis servidores están construyendo una nueva nave estelar en la cual pretendo hacer el viaje. No deseo repetir la experiencia de mi llegada a Marte, aterrizando entre gente ignorante de mí, y tal vez universalmente hostil. Ustedes, al ser terráqueos, podrían preparar algunas personas para mi llegada... podría reunir partidarios para servirme. Su recompensa –y la de ellos– sería el elixir de la longevidad. Y puedo tener otros regalos... las gemas preciosas y los metales que ustedes aprecian tanto. También, están las flores, cuyo perfume es más seductor y persuasivo que ninguno. Al inhalar esos perfumes, considerarán que ni siquiera el oro vale en comparación... y al haberlo respirado, ustedes y todos los demás de su clase, me servirán con placer. La voz se apagó, dejando una vibración que tensó los nervios de los que escuchaban por un momento. Era como el cese de una música dulce y embrujada con sobretonos malvados, apenas detectables por encima de la sutil melodía. Aturdió los sentidos de Haines y Chanler, adormeciendo su asombro en una especie de somnolienta aceptación de la voz y sus declaraciones. Chanler hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse del encantamiento. –¿Dónde está usted? –dijo–. ¿Y cómo sabemos que nos ha dicho la verdad? –Estoy cerca de usted –dijo la voz–, pero elijo en este momento no revelarme. Sin embargo, la prueba de todo lo que he afirmado será revelada a su debido tiempo. Delante de ustedes está una de las flores de las cuales les he hablado. No es, como habrán supuesto, una obra de escultura, sino una antolita, o capullo fósil, traída con otras de la misma clase desde el mundo del cual soy nativo. Aunque no tiene aroma a temperaturas ordinarias, suelta su perfume cuando se le aplica calor. Y sobre el perfume... ustedes deben juzgar por sí mismos. El aire de la cámara no estaba ni frío ni caliente cuando ingresaron. Ahora, los terráqueos estaban conscientes del cambio, como si fogatas escondidas hubieran sido encendidas. El calor parecía provenir del trípode metálico y del bloque de cristal, llegando a Haines y Chanler como la radiación de un invisible sol tropical. Se volvió ardiente, pero no insoportable. Al mismo tiempo, insidiosamente, los terráqueos comenzaron a percibir el perfume, que no era igual a nada que hubieran inhalado antes. Como un evasivo hilo de dulzuras de otro mundo, se curvó alrededor de sus fosas nasales, profundizándose lenta y crecientemente en una corriente aromática, mezclando la placentera frescura del aire a la sombra del follaje con el calor febril. Chanler estaba más vívidamente afectado que Haines por las curiosas alucinaciones que siguieron; aunque, aparte de la diferencia de grado de verosimilitud, sus impresiones eran extrañamente similares. Chanler sentía, todo a la vez, que el perfume no era completamente extraño para él, sino algo que evocaba otros tiempos o lugares. Trató de recordar las circunstancias de la familiaridad anterior, y sus memorias, remontadas hasta las selladas reservas de una antigua existencia, tomaron la forma de una escena actual que reformaba la caverna-cámara a su alrededor. Haines no era parte de la escena, sino que había desaparecido de su conciencia, y el techo y los muros se habían esfumado, dando lugar a un bosque de helechos como árboles. Sus árboles delgados y perlados y su tierno follaje eran una nube de gloria luminosa, como un Edén pleno de primigenio amanecer. Los árboles eran altos, pero más altos aun que ellos eran las flores que volcaban un voluptuoso perfume desde oscilantes incensarios de blanco carnal. Chanler sentía un éxtasis indescifrable. Sentía que había regresado al origen del tiempo del primer mundo, y que había entrado en una vida, juventud y vigor inagotables desde la gloriosa luz y fragancia que le había empapado los sentidos hasta la última fibra. El éxtasis aumentó, y escuchó una canción que emanaba desde la boca de los capullos: una melodía como de huríes que volvía su sangre un brebaje dorado. En el delirio de sus facultades, el sonido se identificaba con el aroma de los capullos. Surgió en un rapto vertiginoso, y pensó que las mismas flores se alzaban como llamas, y que los árboles se inclinaban hacia ellas, y fue lanzado como fuego que se elevaba con la melodía para alcanzar el máximo pináculo de deleite. El mundo entero se elevó en una marea de exaltación, y le pareció que la melodía se convertía en un sonido articulado, y Chanler escuchó las palabras: “Soy Vulthoom, y eres mío desde el comienzo de los mundos, y serás mío hasta el final...” Se despertó bajo circunstancias que podían haber sido casi una continuación de la visión que había contemplado bajo la influencia del perfume. Yacía sobre un lecho de césped corto y rizado, de color verde viejo, con enormes capullos de color tigre inclinados sobre él, y un brillo suave como un atardecer de ámbar llenaba sus ojos entre las colgantes ramas de árboles de extraños frutos carmesí. Lentamente, y a medida que reconocía su entorno, se dio cuenta de que la voz de Haines le había despertado, y le vio sentado a su lado. –Dime, ¿nunca saldrás de eso? Chanler escuchó la seca pregunta como a través de sueños. Sus pensamientos estaban desconcertados, y su memoria extrañamente mezclada con los pseudorecuerdos llegados desde otras vidas que habían surgido hacia él en su delirio. Era difícil distinguir lo falso de lo real, pero la sensatez regresó a él en etapas, y con ella llegó una sensación de profundo agotamiento y fatiga nerviosa que le advirtieron que había estado en el espurio paraíso de una potente droga. –¿Dónde estamos ahora? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –preguntó. –Por lo que sé –respondió Haines–, estamos en una especie de jardín subterráneo. Algunos de esos grandes Aihai deben habernos traído aquí después de que sucumbimos al perfume. Resistí a su influencia mucho más que tú; y recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Vulthoom mientras estaba sometido. La voz decía que nos daría cuarenta y ocho horas, tiempo terráqueo, para pensar acerca de la propuesta. Si aceptamos, nos enviará de regreso a Ignarh con una fabulosa suma de dinero... Y una provisión de esas flores narcóticas. Chanler estaba ahora completamente despierto. Ambos procedieron a discutir su situación, pero fueron incapaces de llegar a una conclusión definitiva. Todo el asunto era demasiado desconcertante y extraordinario. Una entidad desconocida, que se autodenominaba como el Demonio Marciano, les había invitado a convertirse en los emisarios o agentes terráqueos. Aparte de esparcir la propaganda diseñada para facilitar su llegada a la Tierra, debían introducir una droga extraña que no era menos poderosa que la morfina, cocaína, o marihuana... y, por lo que parecía, no menos dañina. –¿Qué pasa si rehusamos? –dijo Chanler. –Vulthoom dijo que, en ese caso, sería imposible permitirnos regresar. Pero no especificó nuestro destino, simplemente sugirió que no sería placentero. Bien, Haines, tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de esto, si podemos. –Me temo que pensar no nos ayudará mucho. Debemos estar a varias millas debajo de la superficie de Marte y es probable que no podamos conocer el mecanismo de los ascensores. Antes de que Chanler pudiera hacer algún comentario, uno de los gigantes Aihai apareció entre los árboles, arrastrando dos curiosos utensilios conocidos como kulpai. Eran grandes bandejas de loza semimetálica, con tazas removibles y garrafas giratorias empotradas, en las cuales se podía servir una comida completa de sólidos y líquidos. El Aihai colocó las bandejas sobre el suelo delante de Haines y Chanler, y esperó, inmóvil e inescrutable. Los terráqueos, conscientes de su apetito voraz, se lanzaron sobre los alimentos, que habían sido moldeados o cortados en varias formas geométricas. Aunque posiblemente tuviera origen sintético, la comida estaba deliciosa, y los terráqueos la consumieron hasta el último cono y rombo, y la bañaron con un licor vinoso de color granate que estaba en las garrafas. Cuando terminaron, su vigilante habló por primera vez. –Es el deseo de Vulthoom que puedan deambular por Ravormos y contemplar las maravillas de las cavernas. Están en libertad de vagar solos y sin custodia; o, si lo prefieren, les serviré de guía. Mi nombre es Ta-Vho-Shai, y estoy listo a responder cualquier pregunta que hagan. También me pueden despedir, si es su deseo. Haines y Chanler, después de una breve discusión, decidieron aceptar el ofrecimiento de acompañante. Siguieron al Aihai a través del jardín, cuya extensión era difícil de determinar por causa de la luminosidad neblinosa que lo llenaba como con generada por átomos radiantes, dando la impresión de un espacio sin límites. La luz, según les dijo Ta-Vho-Shai, provenía del amplio techo y de los muros bajo la acción de una fuerza electromagnética de una longitud de onda aun más corta que los rayos cósmicos, y que poseía todas las cualidades esenciales de la luz solar. El jardín estaba compuesto por plantas extrañas y capullos, varios de los cuales eran exóticos para Marte, y tal vez habían sido importados desde el sistema solar extraño del que Vulthoom era nativo. Algunas de las flores eran enormes matas de pétalos, como cientos de orquídeas en una sola. Había árboles cruciformes, llenos de hojas fantásticamente largas y variegadas, que parecían pendones heráldicos o rollos de escritura extraña, y otros estaban ramificados y plenos de frutos de manera extravagante. Más allá del jardín, ingresaron a un mundo de amplios pasillos y cavernas, algunas de las cuales estaban llenas de maquinaria o con cubas y urnas de almacenamiento. En otras, se apilaban inmensos lingotes de metales preciosos y semipreciosos, y cofres gigantescos mostraban gemas centellantes como tentando a los terráqueos. La mayoría de las máquinas eran operadas, y les dijeron a Haines y Chanler que podían funcionar por siglos o milenios. Su funcionamiento era inexplicable aun para Haines, con conocimientos en mecánica. Vulthoom y su gente habían ido más allá del espectro, y más allá de las vibraciones sonoras audibles, y las ocultas fuerzas del Universo parecían obedecerles. Por todos lados, se escuchaba un fuerte latido de pulsos metálicos, tan huraño como Afrits aprisionados y titanes de acero serviles. Las válvulas se abrían y cerraban con sonido discordante. Había habitaciones llenas de estridentes dínamos, y otras donde grupos de misteriosas esferas flotantes giraban silenciosas, como soles y planetas en el espacio vacío. Subieron un tramo de escalones colosales como los pasos de la pirámide de Cheops, y llegaron hasta un nivel más alto. Haines, en un ensueño, creía recordar haber bajado esa escalera y que estaban ahora aproximándose a la cámara donde Chanler había sido entrevistado por la entidad escondida Vulthoom, pero no estaba muy seguro; y Ta-Vho-Shai les condujo a través de una serie de vastas habitaciones que parecían servir como laboratorios. En la mayoría había colosos antiguos, inclinados como alquimistas sobre hornallas que ardían con fuego frío, y retortas que humeaban con extrañas hebras de vapor. Una de las habitaciones estaba sin ocupantes; sólo había tres grandes botellas de vidrio claro e incoloro, más altas que un hombre, con la forma de ánforas romanas. Por su apariencia, las botellas estaban vacías, pero estaban cerradas con doble tapa que un humano no hubiera podido levantar. –¿Qué son esas botellas? –preguntó Chanler al guía. –Son las Botellas del Sueño –dijo el Aihai, con el aire solemne y sentencioso de un discursante–. Cada una de ellas está llena con gas raro e invisible. Cuando llega el tiempo del sopor de los mil años, los gases son liberados, y una vez mezclados, penetran la atmósfera de Ravormos, hasta la caverna más baja, induciendo en nosotros, los que servimos a Vulthoom, el sueño por un periodo similar. El tiempo no existe más, y eones son sólo instantes para los durmientes. Despertarán sólo a la hora del despertar de Vulthoom. Haines y Chanler, llenos de curiosidad, hicieron varias preguntas, pero la mayoría de ellas fueron ambigua y vagamente contestadas por Ta-Vho-Shai, quien demostraba ansiedad por continuar el paseo a través de otras partes de Ravormos. No les pudo decir nada acerca de la naturaleza de los gases, y el propio Vulthoom, si se podía confiar en la veracidad de Ta-Vho-Shai, era un misterio aun para sus propios seguidores, la mayor parte de los cuales nunca le habían contemplado en persona. Ta-Vho-Shai condujo a los terráqueos desde la habitación de las botellas hacia una larga caverna recta, casi desierta, donde había innumerables máquinas estruendosas. El sonido les llegó como una catarata de truenos malignos cuando finalmente ingresaron en una especie de galería con columnas, que rodeaba un espacio de una milla de ancho, iluminado por terribles lenguas de fuego que surgían incesantemente desde sus profundidades. Era como si estuvieran mirando un círculo infernal de luz airada y sombras torturadas. Lejos, por detrás, vieron una estructura colosal de brillantes vigas curvas, como los huesos extrañamente articulados de un behemoth metálico extendido a lo largo del fondo del foso. A su alrededor, los hornos eructaban como bocas llameantes de dragones; brazos de grúas tremendas subían y bajaban perpetuamente con un movimiento similar al de los largos cuellos de plesiosauro, y las figuras de los gigantes, como demonios trabajadores, se movían a través del resplandor siniestro. –Construyen la nave estelar en la cual Vulthoom viajará a la Tierra –dijo Ta-Vho-Shai–. Cuando todo esté listo, la nave buscará su camino hasta la superficie por medio de desintegradores atómicos. La misma piedra se derretirá frente a ella como el vapor. Ignar-Luth, que está directamente por encima será consumida como si el fuego del centro del planeta se hubiera liberado. Haines y Chanler, horrorizados, no pudieron replicar. Se sentían cada vez más atónitos por el misterio y la magnitud, por el terror y la amenaza, de este insospechado mundo de caverna. Sentían aquí que un poder maligno, armado con una ciencia arcana e ignota, estaba preparando una conquista tremenda. Un destino que podía involucrar los mundos poblados del sistema era incubado en secreto y obscuridad. Parecía que era imposible escapar y dar aviso, y su propio destino estaba ensombrecido por un pesimismo insoluble. Un dejo de vapor metálico y caliente que subía desde el abismo ardió corrosivamente en sus fosas nasales cuando espiaron por el borde de la galería. Descompuestos y mareados retrocedieron. –¿Qué hay más allá de este espacio? –preguntó Chanler, cuando se le pasó el malestar. –Esta galería lleva a otras cavernas, apenas utilizadas, que conducen hasta el lecho seco de un antiguo río subterráneo. Este lecho de río, corriendo a lo largo de varias millas, surge en un desierto por debajo del nivel del mar, hacia el oeste de Ignarh. Los terráqueos se quedaron pasmados ante esta información que parecía ofrecerles una posible vía de escape. Sin embargo, disimularon su interés. Pretendieron estar fatigados, y le pidieron al Aihai que les condujera hasta alguna cámara en la que pudieran descansar y discutir la propuesta de Vulthoom tranquilamente. Ta-Vho-Shai, reiterándoles que estaba a su servicio en todo, les llevó hasta una pequeña habitación detrás de los laboratorios. Era una especie de dormitorio, con dos filas de literas a lo largo de los muros. Estas literas, por su longitud, estaban diseñadas evidentemente para acomodar a los marcianos gigantes. Haines y Chanler fueron dejados solos por Ta-Vho-Shai quien había deducido que su presencia no se necesitaba ya más. –Bien –dijo Chanler–, parece como si hubiera una alternativa de escape si pudiéramos llegar hasta el lecho del río. Tomé nota detallada de los corredores que seguimos de regreso desde la galería. Sería bastante fácil, a menos que seamos observados sin que lo sepamos. –El único problema es que es demasiado fácil... De todos modos, podemos intentarlo. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que esperar sin hacer nada después de lo que hemos visto y oído, comienzo a creer que Vulthoom es realmente el Demonio... aunque declara no serlo. –Esos Aihai de diez pies de altura me dan escalofríos –dijo Chanler–. Bien puedo creer que tienen un millón de años de edad, o cerca. Se explicaría la longevidad por su tamaño y altura. La mayoría de los animales que sobreviven más allá del término normal de vida se convierten en gigantes, y es lógico que esos hombres marcianos se desarrollaran de manera similar. Era una simple cuestión de deshacer su camino hasta la galería de las columnas que rodeaba el gran abismo. La mayor parte de la distancia sólo tuvieron que seguir el corredor principal, y el sonido de las rugientes máquinas los guiaban. No encontraron a nadie en los pasillos, y los Aihai que vieron a través de las puertas abiertas de los laboratorios estaban profundamente concentrados en manejos enigmáticos. –No me gusta esto –murmuró Haines–. Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. –No estoy tan seguro de eso. Tal vez sea que no se les ocurrió a Vulthoom y sus seguidores que pudiéramos escapar. Después de todo, no sabemos nada acerca de su psicología. Manteniéndose cerca del muro interno, detrás de las columnas, siguieron la galería larga y ligeramente ondulada hacia la derecha. Sólo estaba iluminada por el reflejo tembloroso de las altas llamas del foso. Moviéndose de esa manera estaban ocultos a la mirada de los gigantes laboriosos, si alguno llegaba a levantar la cabeza. Vapores venenosos eran lanzados hacia ellos de vez en cuando; sentían el infernal calor de los hornos, el sonido metálico de la soldadura, y el trueno de obscura maquinaria latir sobre ellos con ecos que eran golpes de martillo mientras avanzaban. Rodearon el espacio poco a poco, y llegaron finalmente al otro lado, donde la galería se curvaba hacia atrás, hacia el corredor de acceso. En las sombras, distinguieron la boca de una gran caverna que salía de la galería. Supusieron que les llevaría hacia el profundo lecho de río del que había hablado Ta-Vho-Shai. Afortunadamente, Haines llevaba un pequeño destellador de bolsillo; dirigió el rayo hacia adentro y reveló un corredor derecho con numerosas intersecciones menores. La noche y el silencio parecieron tragarlos de un bocado, y los ruidos de los esforzados Titanes enmudecieron rápida y misteriosamente mientras corrían a lo largo del salón vacío. El techo del corredor estaba incrustado con las semiesferas de metal que habían servido para iluminar a los demás salones de Ravermos; estaban obscuras y sin rayos ahora. Los pies de los terráqueos levantaban un fino polvo mientras se apresuraban; pronto el aire se hizo más frío, y perdió el calor templado y algo húmedo de las cavernas centrales. Era claro que estos pasillos exteriores eras pocas veces visitados o utilizados, como Ta-Vho-Shai había dicho. Habrían recorrido una milla o más por aquel corredor tartáreo, cuando los muros comenzaron a cerrarse, el piso se hizo más áspero y parecía más empinado. Ya no había corredores que cruzaran, y la esperanza creció en los terráqueos cuando vieron que habían ido más allá de las cavernas artificiales y estaban en un túnel natural. Pronto se amplió y su piso se convirtió en una serie de formaciones en bandeja. Por medio de ellas, descendían a un profundo abismo que era obviamente el canal del río que les había contado Ta-Vho-Shai. El pequeño resplandor de la linterna apenas era suficiente para revelar la completa extensión de esta vía de agua subterránea en la que no quedaban rastros de su corriente prehistórica. El fondo, profundamente erosionado, era de más de cien yardas de ancho, y el techo en arco por encima se perdía en la penumbra. Explorando una pequeña distancia del fondo, Haines y Chanler determinaron, por su pendiente gradual, la dirección en la cual la corriente había fluido. Siguiendo el curso, caminaron con resolución, rezando porque no encontraran barreras infranqueables, ni precipicios, ni cataratas que impidieran su salida al desierto. Aparte del peligro de la persecución, no tenían en cuenta otras dificultades que ésas. Las obscuras ondulaciones del fondo les llevaban una vez hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, mientras avanzaban. En algunos lugares la caverna se ensanchaba, y llegaban a playas escalonadas y marcadas por aguas de reflujo. Más arriba, en algunas de las playas, había formaciones singulares que se parecían a un tipo de hongo gigante que crecía en las cavernas, junto a los modernos canales. Estas formaciones, con la forma de bates hercúleos, se elevaban hasta tres pies de altura, o más. Haines, impresionado por el brillo metálico que tenían cuando les daba la luz, concibió una idea curiosa. Aunque Chanler protestó por el retraso, se trepó para examinar un grupo de ellos más de cerca, y encontró, como había sospechado, que no estaban vivos, sino petrificados y densamente impregnados con minerales. Trató de romper uno y sacarlo, pero resistió todos sus intentos. Sin embargo, cuando lo martilló con un trozo de roca suelta, se cortó por la base y cayó con un sonido metálico. La cosa era muy pesada, con una hinchazón en el extremo, como una maza, y sería un arma importante en caso de necesidad. Seccionó un segundo bate para Chanler, y así armados, reanudaron su huida. Era imposible calcular la distancia que habían recorrido. El canal se retorcía, bajaba abruptamente en algunos lugares, y a veces se interrumpía en terrazas que brillaban con extraño mineral, o estaban manchadas con óxidos de azufre, en bermellón y amarillo. Los hombres tropezaban en pozos de arena negra, o trepaban trabajosamente sobre barreras levantadas con piedras oxidadas, como enormes menhires apilados. En todo momento estaban febrilmente alertas a cualquier sonido que probara persecución. Pero el silencio llenaba el canal cimerio, preocupados sólo por el ruido que hacían sus propias pisadas. Al final, con ojos incrédulos, vieron delante de ellos el surgimiento de una pálida luz desde la profundidad. Arco a arco, como en la garganta del Averno iluminada por fuegos inferiores, la enorme caverna se hizo visible. Por un exultante momento pensaron que estaban acercándose a la boca del canal, pero la luz crecía con brillo siniestro, como de llamas de hornos y no como del Sol. Implacable, se arrastró a lo largo de los muros y el piso, apagó el brillo ineficaz del destellador de Haines, y cayó sobre los aturdidos terráqueos. Ominosa e incomprensible, la luz parecía observar y amenazar. Se detuvieron, asombrados y vacilantes, sin saber si seguir o retroceder. Entonces, desde el llameante aire, una voz habló como en suave reprimenda: la dulce y sonora voz de Vulthoom. –Regresen por donde vinieron, terrícolas. Nadie puede dejar Ravermos sin mi conocimiento o contra mi voluntad. ¡Observen! He enviado a mis Guardianes a escoltarlos. El aire leve había estado aparentemente vacío, y el lecho del río estaba poblado sólo por las masas grotescas y las sombras bajas de las rocas. Ahora, al cesar la voz, Haines y Chanler vieron, delante de ellos y a unos diez pies de distancia, la aparición instantánea de dos criaturas que no eran comparables a nada en toda la zoología de Marte ni de la Tierra. Se levantaban desde el fondo rocoso hasta la altura de las jirafas, con unas piernas cortas que eran vagamente similares a las de los dragones chinos, y con unos cuellos alargados en espiral como las vueltas de grandes anacondas. Sus cabezas tenían tres rostros, y podían haber sido la trimurti de algún mundo infernal. Cada un de los rostros carecía de ojos, pero largas lenguas de fuego surgían de profundas órbitas por debajo de pronunciadas frentes. Las llamas también salían incesantemente de sus bocas de gárgola. Desde la cabeza de cada monstruo, una triple cresta bermellón se levantaba en agudos dientes, brillando terriblemente, y las barbas de dos de ellos eran resortes carmesí. Sus cuellos y lomos mostraban hojas largas como espadas que se achicaban en filas de puñales sobre la estrecha cola; y el cuerpo completo, y todo su atemorizante armamento, parecía arder como si acabaran de salir de un horno encendido. Un calor palpable emanaba de esas infernales quimeras, y los terráqueos retrocedieron apresuradamente delante de las sombras voladoras, como los restos volantes de una explosión que brotaba sin cesar de sus ojos y bocas llameantes. –Mi Dios. ¡Estos monstruos son sobrenaturales! –gritó Chanler, agitado y horrorizado. Haines, aunque estaba evidentemente atónito, se inclinó por una explicación más ortodoxa. –Debe haber alguna clase de televisión detrás de esto –sostuvo–, aunque no puedo imaginar cómo es posible proyectar imágenes tridimensionales, y también crear la sensación de calor... De cualquier forma, creo que nuestro escape era observado. Levantó un pesado fragmento de roca metálica y la lanzó hacia una de las brillantes quimeras. Apuntado de manera infalible, el fragmento golpeó la frente del monstruo del medio, y pareció explotar en una lluvia de chispas en el momento del impacto. La criatura resplandeció y aumentó prodigiosamente, y un siseo feroz se hizo escuchar. Haines y Chanler fueron lanzados hacia atrás por una ola de abrasante calor, y sus guardias les siguieron paso a paso por el áspero fondo. Abandonando toda esperanza de escapar, regresaron a Ravermos, seguidos por los monstruos mientras cruzaban trabajosamente las flojas arenas y remontaban repisas y grietas. Al llegar al punto donde habían bajado hasta el canal del río, encontraron a dos más de esos terroríficos dragones. No había otro recurso que trepar hasta las amplias repisas del demoníaco túnel. Exhaustos por la prolongada recorrida, y debilitados por una sorda desesperación, se encontraron otra vez en el vestíbulo exterior, con dos de los guardianes precediéndoles como una escolta de honor infernal. Estaban atónitos al darse cuenta de los poderes espantosos y misteriosos de Vulthoom, y aunque Haines se había quedado silencioso, su cerebro estaba ocupado todavía en una inútil y desesperada búsqueda. Chanler, más sensible, sufría los temblores y terrores que su imaginación literaria podía infligirle bajo tales circunstancias. Caminaron a lo largo de la galería de las columnas que rodeaba el vasto abismo. A mitad camino, las quimeras que precedían a los terráqueos se volvieron de repente con un temible eructo de llamas, y cuando acabaron con esa intimidación, las dos de atrás continuaron avanzando sobre ellos con un siseo de salamandras satánicas. En ese espacio tan estrecho, el calor era como un horno encendido, y las columnas no proveían protección. Desde el vacío de abajo, donde los titanes marcianos trabajaban perpetuamente, un trueno asombroso se elevó para asaltarlos al mismo tiempo, y unos humos nocivos llegaron hasta ellos en espirales retorcidas. –Parece como si nos fueran a lanzar dentro del vacío –Haines jadeó mientras intentaba respirar en el aire ardiente. Los dos se tambaleaban delante de los monstruos siniestros, y mientras hablaba, dos más de esas apariciones infernales aparecieron llameando en la baranda de la galería, como si hubieran surgido desde el fondo para convertir en imposible esa fatal caída que podría haber ofrecido un escape de las otras. Medio desmayados, los terráqueos apenas se dieron cuenta de un cambio en las quimeras amenazantes. Los cuerpos llameantes se apagaron y se obscurecieron, el calor disminuyó, y los fuegos murieron en sus bocas y ojos. Al mismo tiempo, las criaturas se acercaron, bostezando y revelando lenguas blanquecinas y ojos de azabache. Las lenguas parecieron dividirse... se volvieron más pálidas... eran como pétalos de flores que Haines y Chanler habían visto en algún lugar. La respiración de las quimeras, como un suave vendaval, estaba sobre el rostro de los terráqueos... y el aliento era un perfume fresco y aromático que ya habían conocido como el perfume narcótico que les llegó durante la audiencia con el escondido amo de Ravermos... Momento a momento, los monstruos se habían convertido en prodigiosos capullos; las columnas de la galería se convirtieron en árboles gigantes en el esplendor de un amanecer primordial; los truenos del foso fueron reducidos a un lejano suspiro como los suaves mares sobre las costas del Edén. Los espantosos terrores de Ravermos, la amenaza de un sombrío destino, eran cosas que nunca habían sido. Haines y Chanler, inconscientes, estaban perdidos en el paraíso de una droga desconocida... Haines, despertando lentamente, se encontró acostado sobre el piso de piedra de la galería. Estaba solo, y las feroces quimeras habían desaparecido. Las sombras de su vuelo opiáceo se disiparon rápidamente con los ruidos metálicos que aún sonaban alrededor del vacío. Con creciente consternación y horror, recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Se levantó, mareado, sobre sus pies, buscando en la semipenumbra de la galería algún rastro de su compañero. Los bates petrificados que Chanler había traído, así como su propia arma, estaban donde habían caído de las manos de los hombres abatidos. Pero Chanler se había ido; y Haines gritó muy fuerte sin otra respuesta que los ecos prolongados de la profunda arcada. Impulsado por un urgente sentimiento de que debía encontrar a Chanler sin demora, recuperó su pesada maza y se lanzó a lo largo de la galería. Pensaba que el arma sería de poca utilidad contra los sirvientes preternaturales de Vulthoom, pero de alguna manera, el peso metálico del bate le daba seguridad. Acercándose al gran corredor que corría hasta el centro de Ravormos, Haines se llenó de alegría cuando vio a Chanler caminando hacia él. Antes de que pudiera lanzar una alegre bienvenida, escuchó la voz de Chanler. –Hola, Bob, ésta es mi primera aparición televisiva en forma tridimensional. Bastante buena, ¿verdad? Estoy en el laboratorio privado de Vulthoom, y Vulthoom me ha convencido de aceptar su propuesta. Tan pronto como hayas llegado a una decisión de hacer lo mismo, regresaremos a Ignarh con instrucciones completas acerca de nuestra misión terrestre, y fondos que llegan a un millón de dólares para cada uno. Piénsalo, y verás que no hay nada más que hacer. Cuando decidas unirte a nosotros, sigue el corredor principal a través de Ramorvos, y Ta-Vho-Shai te encontrará y te traerá hasta el laboratorio. Al final de este asombroso discurso, la figura de Chanler, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Haines, caminó ligeramente hacia la baranda de la galería y flotó entre los vapores. Allí, sonriendo sobre las llamas, se esfumó como un fantasma. Decir que Haines estaba estupefacto sería poco. Según lo que había visto, la figura y la voz eran de un Chanler de carne y hueso. Sintió un misterioso escalofrío ante la representación de Vulthoom, que podía hacer una proyección tan verídica como para engañarlo de esa manera. Estaba impactado y horrorizado más allá de toda medida ante la capitulación de Chanler; pero sin embargo no creía que se hubiera practicado alguna impostura. –Ese demonio lo atrapó –pensó Haines–. Pero nunca lo hubiera creído. No pensé que fuera esa clase de persona, para nada. Triste y enojado, el desconcierto y el asombro lo llenaron alternativamente mientras caminaba a lo largo de la galería; cuando entró en el vestíbulo interior, tampoco fue capaz de decidir un efectivo curso de acción. Entregarse, como Chanler había confesado hacer, era repugnante para él. Si podía ver a Chanler otra vez, tal vez pudiera convencerle a cambiar de idea y volver a la firme oposición a la entidad extraña. Era degradación, y traición a la humanidad, que cualquier terráqueo se prestara a los dudosos planes de Vulthoom. Aparte del proyecto de invasión de la Tierra, y la diseminación del narcótico extraño y sutil, estaba la implacable destrucción de Ignar-Luth que podía suceder cuando la nave estelar de Vulthoom saliera hacia la superficie del planeta. Era su deber, y el de Chanler, prevenir todo eso, si la prevención era humanamente posible. De alguna manera, ellos –o él solo si fuera necesario– debían detener la amenaza que se incubaba en la caverna. Abiertamente sincero consigo mismo, no había ni un pensamiento de temporizar, ni aun por un instante. Con el bate mineralizado aún en la mano, caminó por varios minutos, con la cabeza ocupada en el urgente problema, pero sin fuerzas para llegar a alguna solución. Con el hábito de observación más o menos automático de un veterano piloto, espió a través de las entradas de diversas habitaciones que pasaba, donde tubos y retortas de una extraña química eran atendidos por colosos viejísimos. Entonces, sin premeditación, llegó a la habitación desierta donde estaban los tres poderosos receptáculos que Ta-Vho-Shai había llamado las Botellas del Sueño. Recordó lo que el Aihai había dicho al respecto. En un destello de inspiración desesperada, Haines entró de lleno a la habitación deseando no estar bajo la vigilancia de Vulthoom en ese momento. No había tiempo para reflexionar o para otro retraso, si iba a ejecutar el audaz plan que se le había ocurrido. Más altas que su cabeza, con el contorno fenomenal de grandes ánforas que parecían vacías, las Botellas brillaban en la luz quieta. Como el fantasma de un bulboso gigante, vio su propia imagen distorsionada en el vidrio curvado mientras se acercaba más. No había más que un pensamiento, una decisión, en su cabeza. Costara lo que costara, debía destruir a las Botellas que liberarían los gases que penetrarían Ravormos y llevaría a los seguidores de Vulthoom –si no al mismo Vulthoom– a un sopor de mil años. Él y Chanler, sin dudas, estarían condenados a compartir el sopor; y para ellos, que no estaban fortalecidos por el secreto elixir de la inmortalidad, sería con toda seguridad, como un nunca despertar. Pero bajo las circunstancias era mejor así; y por el sacrificio se ganarían mil años de gracia para los dos planetas. Ahora era su oportunidad, y parecía improbable que nunca hubiera otra. Levantó el bate de hongo petrificado, lo movió hacia atrás en un arco, y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el vidrio panzudo. Se escuchó un ruido metálico, como un gong, sonoro y prolongado, y aparecieron grietas que corrían por el enorme receptáculo de arriba a abajo. En un segundo golpe, se rompió hacia adentro con un sonido agudo y horroroso, y el rostro de Haines recibió por un instante un aire fresco, suave como el suspiro de una mujer. Conteniendo la respiración para evitar la inhalación del gas, se volvió hacia la siguiente Botella. Se rompió al primer golpe, y otra vez sintió un suave suspiro que siguió a la rotura. Una voz de trueno pareció llenar la habitación mientras levantaba el arma para golpear a la tercera Botella. –¡Tonto! Te has condenado a ti mismo y a tu amigo terráqueo por esta acción. Las últimas palabras se mezclaron con el estruendo del golpe final. Siguió un silencio de tumba, y los lejanos rumores de maquinaria parecieron disminuir y retroceder ante él. El terráqueo miró por un momento a las Botellas destruidas, y entonces, soltando el ya inútil bate que se había roto en varios fragmentos, salió de la cámara. Alertados por el ruido de las roturas, una cantidad de Ailizis habían aparecido en el vestíbulo. Corrían de un lado para el otro de una forma desorganizada, sin propósito, como momias impulsadas por una energía que fallaba. Ninguno trató de detener al terráqueo. Haines no pudo deducir si el sopor inducido por los gases sería lento o rápido. El aire de las cavernas no había cambiado, según podía apreciar: no había olor, ni ningún efecto en su respiración. Pero, al correr, sintió un ligero adormecimiento, y un delgado velo cubrió todos sus sentidos. Le pareció que vapores tenues se formaban en el corredor, y había un toque de insubstancialidad en todos los muros. Su carrera no tenía destino ni propósito definido. Como un durmiente en un sueño, se sintió un poco sorprendido cuando se encontró levantado del piso y llevado a través del aire en una levitación inexplicable. Era como si estuviera atrapado en una veloz corriente, o llevado sobre nubes invisibles. Las puertas de cien cuartos secretos, las bocas de cien misteriosos vestíbulos, pasaron raudamente junto a él, y vio breves visiones de los colosos que daban tumbos y se inclinaban en el sopor que se difundía mientras iban y venían en extraño vagabundeo. Entonces, de manera borrosa, vio que había entrado en la habitación de altas bóvedas que era el santuario de la flor fósil sobre su trípode de cristal y metal negro. Una puerta se abrió en lo que parecía la roca del muro más lejano mientras era lanzado hacia ella. En un instante más, se sintió caer hacia abajo a través de una cámara que había por detrás, entre masas prodigiosas de máquinas innombrables, y sobre un disco que giraba y zumbaba de manera infernal; entonces fue depositado sobre sus pies, con toda la cámara elevándose a su alrededor, y ese disco delante de él. Había dejado de girar, pero el aire aún palpitaba con su diabólica vibración. El lugar era como una pesadilla mecánica, pero en medio de una confusión de serpentinas brillantes y dínamos, Haines distinguió la forma de Chanler, de pie y sujeto con cuerdas metálicas a un marco como un potro. Cerca de él, en una posición quieta y erguida, estaba el gigante Ta-Vho-Shai; e inmediatamente delante de él, estaba reclinada una cosa increíble cuyas partes y miembros se hundían hasta una distancia indefinida entre la maquinaria. De alguna manera, la cosa era como una planta gigantesca, con incontables raíces, pálidas e inflamadas, que se ramificaban desde un agujero bulboso. Este bulbo, medio escondido a la vista, terminaba en una copa bermellón como un capullo monstruoso, y desde la copa crecía una figura delicada, de matiz perlado, y formada con una exquisita belleza y simetría; una figura que volvió su rostro liliputiense hacia Haines y habló en la sonora voz de Vulthoom. –Ha vencido por el momento, pero no le guardo rencor. Maldigo mi propia falta de cuidado. Para Haines, la voz era como un trueno escuchado desde lejos por alguien medio dormido. Con esfuerzo, tambaleándose como si estuviera a punto de caer, se acercó a Chanler. Macilento y ojeroso, con un aspecto que desorientó ligeramente a Haines, Chanler le miró desde el marco de metal sin decir nada. –Destruí... las Botellas –Haines escuchó su propia voz con la sensación de una realidad adormecida–. Me pareció que era lo único que podía hacer... ya que te habías pasado a Vulthoom. –Pero no he consentido –respondió Chanler, lentamente–. Fue una decepción... saber que tú habías consentido... Y me estaban torturando porque yo no me daría por vencido –la voz de Chanler se apagó, y parecía que no diría nada más. Sutilmente, el dolor y el cansancio comenzaron a desaparecer de sus rasgos, como borrados por la gradual llegada del sopor. Haines, tratando de comprender, con esfuerzo, a través de su propio sopor, percibió un instrumento de aspecto diabólico, como un punzón metálico de varias puntas, que sobresalía de la mano de Ta-Vho-Shai. Desde el arco de agujas cayó un incesante torrente de chispas eléctricas. La camisa de Chanler estaba abierta, y su piel estaba punteada con diminutas marcas azuladas desde la mejilla hasta el diafragma... marcas que formaban un diseño diabólico. Haines sintió un horror vago, irreal. A través de la niebla que cerraba más y más sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de que Vulthoom había hablado; y después de un rato, entendió el significado de las palabras. –Todos mis métodos de persuasión han fallado; pero poco importa. Me entregaré al sopor, aunque podría permanecer despierto si lo deseo, derrotando a los gases con mi ciencia superior y mi poder vital. Todos dormiremos profundamente... y mil años no son más que una sola noche para mis seguidores y para mí. Para ti, que tu plazo de vida es tan breve, significará la eternidad. Pronto despertaré y continuaré mis planes de conquista... y tú, que te atreviste a interferir, yacerás detrás de mí, como un poco de polvo... y el polvo será barrido. La voz se apagó, y pareció que la delicada figura comenzaba a inclinarse en la monstruosa copa bermellón. Haines y Chanler se vieron el uno al otro con creciente y vacilante indefinición, a través de la niebla gris que había surgido entre ellos. El silencio llenaba todo, como si las maquinarias se hubieran quedado quietas, y los titanes terminado su trabajo. Chanler se relajó sobre el marco de torturas, y sus párpados cayeron. Haines tropezó hasta caer, y se quedó quieto. Ta-Vho-Shai, sosteniendo aún su instrumento siniestro, descansaba como un gigante momificado. El sopor, como un mar silencioso, había llenado las cavernas de Ravormos. Clark Ashton Smith (1893-1961) Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Aliens/Ovnis